


A Hundred Years Behind My Eyes

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Series: Bingo!! [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Panic Attacks, Vomit Mention, jon is questioning reality, like ALOT, more derealization, so be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: “I- Basira I swear- I’m trying.”She was silent for a moment, thinking.“Try harder.”
Series: Bingo!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	A Hundred Years Behind My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for bingo card prompt "I swear Im trying"

“Jon.”

Basira stood at his door, she looked pissed.

How long had she been standing there?

“Sims. Answer me.”

He stared, not unlike a gaping fish, the woman in the doorway, who looked amazingly unpleased.

“What the hell has gotten into you? Still the lack of statements?”

Jon nodded, did nodding always take this much effort?

“I’ve met druggies who handle withdrawal better, Jon, it’s embarrassing honestly.”

He tried not to let it get to him, she was right, but before he knew it he was crying.

“Jon? Jon, are you crying?”

He curled into himself, as small as he could in his office chair.

“I- Basira I swear- I’m trying.”

She was silent for a moment, thinking.

“Try harder.”

The door slammed.

Jon slipped out of his chair, onto the cold floor, and curling into himself.

He was cold.

Everything was cold.

He felt sick.

Basira was talking.

Who was she talking to?

Tim?

Tim was dead.

Tim hated him now he was dead.

Tim was never buried.

Daisy was buried.

Daisy wasn’t dead.

Was she?

She wasn’t here.

Melanie.

Melanie wanted him dead.

Who didn’t want him dead?

He wanted Martin.

Martin was not dead.

The Eye informs him Martin was in his office.

He was surrounded by fog.

Martin was alive.

Wasn’t he?

Sasha was gone.

Where was Sasha?

The real one?

The Eye informed him she was living across the world.

What?

Melanie.

Basira was talking to Melanie.

Melanie was talking about Georgie.

Georgie.

He missed Georgie.

Someone opened the door.

Basira?

She handed him a glass of water and he almost cried out of relief and thankfulness.

She left.

The water was cold.

He was cold.

He drank the water, that’s what she wanted right?

He threw it all up, couldn’t keep anything down these days.

He closed his eyes.

A door opened that wasn’t.

Helen laughed.

She dropped a blanket on him, Helen did, not Helen.

He was falling.

Everyone was dead.

He slept.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr and send in prompts at haunted-by-catholic-guilt


End file.
